


Mistaken Identity

by rosenkrone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple case of mistaken identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken Identity

Catching sight of a familiar figure, Pixis quickly pulled the young woman into his arms, nuzzling the back of her neck. When he was greeted with a surprised shout instead of a fist to the side of his head, he realized that it was not Anka, but someone else. Noticing the familiar crest of the scouting legion on the sleeve of her jacket, Pixis smiled and pulled her closer, “Now where has Erwin been hiding you?”

-

A muffled shriek caught his attention and Levi looked up, brows furrowing. ”What’s that old coot up to now?”

Erwin glanced up, distracted and noticed Pixis hugging one of the female soldiers. ”Isn’t that rather normal for him?”

"Not when it’s one of my soldiers."

Erwin looked at the scene once again, brows raised as he realized just who the general was harassing. ”I’m sure she knows how to handle it.” He paused, wincing as Petra harshly elbowed Pixis in the gut, making a quick escape.

Petra brushed past them without a word, eyes flashing angrily. Levi glared at Pixis as the older general cheerfully waved to them while clutching his stomach. 

-

Shrugging out of her coat, Anka lightly rolled the muscles of her shoulders in an effort to release some of the tension. 

A shadow appeared next to her and she frowned, but the expected grope never came. After a beat, the person next to her sighed. ”You really need to be more careful about leaving things in my room you know.”

"Excuse me!?" Anka looked to the side and found herself facing one of the squad leaders who worked under Erwin Smith. 

His own eyes widened a fraction and he cleared his throat. ”Ah, sorry about that.”

Anka watched him walk off in confusion barely noticing a petite soldier rushing past her to catch up with the squad leader.

-

"Petra…"

She ignored him, refusing to meet his gaze. If she gave in, there would be no holding back. She could barely suppress the shaking of her shoulders as she rode next to him.

Levi suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. ”It’s not that funny.”

The high pitched laughter that escaped caused both of their horses to startle a bit and Petra gripped the mane of her mount as she struggled to control herself. Levi only sighed as her giggles continued.

"You’re going to fall off your horse if you keep that up."


End file.
